Little red Ciel and the big bad wolfs
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian make a trip to the Trancy mansion but run into some unexpected wolfs ;)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I started writing this like a month ago and am determined to finish this tonight. This will be a one-shot. BUT I am thinking about working on a Multi Chapter Harry Potter Draco/Harry fic. So enjoy this guys (:

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS : PWP, FOURWAY, SEXY ALOIS AS A WOLF, SEXY CIEL AS LITTE RED, AND THE SEXY AS HELL BUTLERS WHO PLANNED THE ENTIRE THING. ENJOY.**

~

Ciel propped his feet atop the gigantic mound of unfinished papers that he should be sorting through. Though he wasn't in the mood to sort papers today. He was kind of in the mood for an adventure. The mansion had been extremely boring recently. Everyone seemed to be doing there job fairly well in fact. It pissed him off. Though he would never admit it he enjoyed his mansions personal to be crazy and they where sometimes, Dare he say it, funny. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second then opened them when a soft knock approached his ears. Ciel sat straight and told whoever it was to come in. It was Sebastian his butler. He had a tray of goodies. Varying from tarts to puddings.

"What's all this for Sebastian?" Ciel asked though he surely wasn't complaining as he looked over the various amount of tasty treats. Sebastian saw him eyeing it and chuckled. Ciel glared at him the down at the food.

"This Young Master is for the Trancy resident." Sebastian said packing all the food into a picnic basket. "And you will be delivering it to them." Sebastian smiled and handed Ciel the basket. He looked at him as if he must have gone mad. He was NOT bringing this to the damn Trancys. Especially with Alois around.. It wasn't that Ciel disliked the young blonde. Oh quite the contrary. He was in love with him. Yes Sophisticated, Mature Ciel Phantomhive was in love with the Childish, Sexual, Annoying Alois Trancy. Ciel didnt know when the attraction had began be he knew that is was getting very serious. He found himself wanting to spend alot of time with Alois which was not normal. Ciel is normally a very independent person but he slowly found himself asking for Alois help more and more. Weather it be financial or just picking out his clothes for an event. People had begun to complain as instead of my usual blonde on my arm I had another and this one wore booty shorts. Sebastian sighed and placed the basket on my desk.

"Well Bochan, Its either you bring the Trancys there treats or you sit here and do more work." Ciel grabbed the basket before Sebastian uttered another word. Anything to get away from the mountains of paperwork. Sebastian chuckled.

"Thats not all Yound Master. Alois requested you wear a specific outfit fit for the walk to his mansion." Sebastian said an evil glint in his eyes. Ciel looked at him confused before agreeing to wear whatever it was he wanted him too. Anything for his love. When Sebastian showed him the outfit he screamed.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS SPARKLY PIECE OF SHIT!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Bochan.." Sebastian said pleadingly not wanting even more of a fight. Ciel looked at the outfit before sighing.

"J-Just put it on." Ciel said closing his eyes. Sebastian smiled evily and began undressing him.

~ Few minutes later ~

Ciel stared at his reflection in the full length mirror in his bathroom. He was wearing red sparkly heels, Black thigh his socks , Red sparkly booty shorts, a black sparkly crop top , a red long riding hood and a red bow. To finish the look Sebastian applyed red lipstick and black winged eyeliner. Ciels face was red as his booty shorts. He looked utterly...Sexual. Almost like Alois on a regular basis. Oh did he mention the he also wore a black lace thong? Yeah part of the outfit to Ciels dismay. He sighed and walked out to grab the basket. Sebastian stood there with an evil grin. I saw how his eyes flashed red slightly when he was me and he licked at his fangs protruding. I blushed and walked past him to grab the basket. I looked behind me at my butler who was doing nothing to hide his arousal. I gulped and grabbed the basket turning to walk next to Sebastian. He had a gloved hand on the small back of my back. I dont know why iI thought it was weird. He did this action often. But somehow dressed like this it felt..Different. We began walking through the woods toward Alois's house and Sebastian was staring at me.

"Sebastian , Could you please stop staring at me so intently.. Its making me uncomfortable." I said looking up at my butlers blood red eyes.

"Ah excuse my actions bochan its just... You look very.. Appealing in that outfit. Im having a hard time controlling my urges to just take you right here." Sebastian said in a low sensual voice that sent shivers down my spine. I just began walking again. I ignored the stare on the back of my head. I was already getting aroused and my cock was straining against the confines of my black thong. The lace against my hard on had me wanting it even more. I heard a rustle of leaves and froze. Sebastian put a hand on my neck pulling me toward his protectively. I heard a low growl then some more rustling closer to us. I was shaking and holding onto Sebastian. All of a sudden I felt a warm breath on my neck and I turned to see a sight that would stick with me forever. It was Alois. In fur booty shorts, Furry boots, a tail and matching ears, Along with fangs. He was looking at me with nothing but pure lust. I gaped at the purely sexual sight infront of me. If I wasn't horny before I sure as hell was now. Next to Alois was Claude matched in a similar attire of course with his glasses. I gulped as I was surrounded by three very sexy guys wanting nothing more then to ravish me.

"A-Alois what are you w-wearing?" I asked blushing like crazy. Alois just laughed and moved closer too me till he was an inch infront of me.

"My my little red have you no manners? I am Mr. Wolf. These are my woods." Alois said in a dark lustful voice. He had me scared and aroused all the same. I saw that Claude and Sebastian where standing together smiling evilly. I looked into Alois eyes and watched as he mouthed "Play along." Well I was wanting some excitement so what the hell. I nodded and tried to look as innocent as I can.

"S-sorry Mr. Wolf.. I had no idea. I was just on my way to visit my friend Alois you see his mansion just over there." I said in a higher pitched voice looking at "Mr. Wolf" with puppy dog eyes. Alois smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Oh? And why where you going to visit him?" He asked. I pointed to the basket and opened it up. My eyes widened at what was inside. It wasn't the sweets as I had thought. It was lube, Whipped cream, Handcuffs, Sex toys, condoms ETC. I looked up at Alois who just smiled.

"So this Alois is your lover apparently." He said smuggly. I just looked at Sebastian who was just smiling at him. I tried to explain but was cut off with a pair of lips on my own. I moaned as Alois was kissing me harshly licking at my lips as I granted him access to my mouth. Our tongues battled as Sebastian and Claude rubbed me and Alois up and down. We where both moaning into our kiss when we where both pulled apart by our butlers. I pouted but quickly got over it when I was met with Sebastians lips. His fangs bit into my lips drawing blood making me jump but moan all the same. Sebastian licked the blood and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I heard Alois moans and knew that his lips where probably busy with Claudes. As we pulled apart I felt hands on my legs running up to my ass. I moaned as Sebastian lied me down on the soft grass. I closed my eyes as the three undressed me. Hands all over had me more then aroused. A soft lick on my sensitive head had me openeing my eyes and staring at Alois licking up my shaft as Sebastian and Claude just watched. I moaned as Alois took me down his throat and started bobbing up and down. He pressed his tongue against a sensitive spot on the head that had me crying out in pleasure (A.N I dont know if anyone else has done that during oral but if not you should (; ). Sebastian began licking at my nipples making me squirm and whimper. Claude was jerking Alois making him moan around me. The vibrations along with the assault to my nipples had me cumming harder then I ever had. Alois swallowed and licked his lips and smiled and said.

"Come on. We should finish this somewhere more comfortable."

So I know this ended stupid but if you want another chapter please leave a review. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I am updating this story and my Harry Potter multi-chapter at the same time. I honestly don't know why I write this its not like anyone reads them.. but please remember to fav and review ALSO this fucking chapter took me so fucking long..This was not easy. I lost interest.

~_"Come on. We should finish this somewhere more comfortable."_

~  
(btw this is still in Ciels POV.)

Sebastian nodded at the statement and proceed to pick me up in my still post orgasmic state.  
We bounded to the Trancy manor. Sebastian looked down at me with a smirk.

'Definitely not how you pictured today is it Young master?" I just smiled and shook my head.

we all made our way to Alois room where I was placed on the giant soft bed as the three stood around me staring at me with pure lust. I sat up and smirked motioning for Sebastian to come towards me. He smiled and walked towards me. When he was an inch infront of me I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply. I moaned as his tongue snuck into my mouth brushing up against mine. Alois sat next to me and started pinching my nipples making me arch into his touch. Claude was running his hands over my stomach and down my thighs. I pulled away from Sebastians lips to moan loudly and place my head in the crook of his neck kissing and licking there lightly. He just groaned softly and ran his fingers through my raven hair. I blew into his ear then began sucking just underneath it. Alois pouted apparently feeling left out and pried me and Sebastian apart then proceeded to climb ontop me.

"Aw is the Highness feeling a little neglected?" Claude teased. Alois just stuck his tongue out at him the ground his furry short clad bottom against my bare still sensitive member. I whimpered and shivered underneath him. Claude moved to Sebastian and pulled off his shirt while Sebastian pulled off Claudes pants. Alois smirked and slipped his pants off as well. I smiled and pushed Alois off me earning a whine of protest that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as I took him into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down as he thrashed against the sheets in pure bliss. Claude started tweaking his Hignesses nipples like he knew just what to do to make his young master explode.

_"I wonder if Alois lets Claude touch him?" _I thought. A twinge of jealousy shot through me but I quickly forgot about that when Sebastian began kissing my neck whispering encouraging words into my ear as I bobbed my head earnestly. I could tell Alois was about to cum when Claude pulled me off. Alois shot him a death glare. Sebastian and Claude shared a look then Sebastian placed me on the bed to where I was face to face with Alois and my ass was off the side of the bed as was Alois. I felt a tongue at my entrance and yelped in surprise. Alois moaned and I figured he was getting the same treatment. I looked at Alois face that was scrunched in pleasure. I reached to stroke his beautiful face and pull it close. We started making out while Sebastian and Claude prepped us. I felt a finger at my entrance that slowly sank in. I moaned into Alois mouth as Sebastian wiggled it around. Slowly our butlers stretched us to the point me and Alois where panting and moaning into eachothers mouth in pleasure. Sebastians placed his cock at my hole and sank in. It felt weird but felt so good. I looked into Alois eyes as Claude sank into him. Sebastian started pounding into me at an inhuman speed making me gasp and moan loudly. Alois was panting as Claude pounded into him. I was already close to cumming. I was sobbing in pleasure as Sebastian rammed into my sweet spot over and over making me see white.

"S-S-Sebastian... Im g-gonna.." I panted before screaming my climax. My eyes rolled back in my head and I collapsed against the bed as Sebastian still fucked me. Alois came not to long after me. He must have passed out. Claude screamed out then shortly after Sebastian did as well filling me. Before I blacked out I heard Sebastian whisper "I love you."

I jumped up as I heard a knock on my door. I looked around. I was back in my office. I sighed. It was all just a dream..

"Come in." I said sitting up straight. Sebastian came in with my afternoon snack and set it down infront of me. I looked at him and Sebastian cocked his head.

"Whats the matter bochan?" Sebastian asked curiously. I sighed and waved it off as nothing. He just smiled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"As you wish little red." Sebastian said and walked off as I was left dumbfounded.

~  
Last chapter hope you enjoyed it (:


End file.
